1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage and play back of time-shifted data, and more particularly to a system and method for adding auxiliary data to data that has been time-shifted.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital video recorders (“DVRs”), like TIVO™, are commonly used to record data (e.g., video, audio, etc.), allowing it to be played back at a later time. This concept is referred to as time-shifting, in that it allows the recorded data (in its original form) to be played back at a later time. For example, a television program that airs at 2:05 in the morning can be recorded and played back at a more convenient time (e.g., the following day at 1:00 in the afternoon).
The concept of time-shifting is advantageous to the user in that it allows the user to watch a television program at a more convenient time. Such a concept is also advantageous to an owner and a distributor of the program (i.e., content owner and content provider, respectively) in that it increases (or has the potential to increase) viewership, or the number of viewers of the program. In other words, by allowing a person to watch a television program at a time that is convenient to them, it increases the likelihood that the person will watch the program, especially if the program is being broadcasted at an inconvenient time (e.g., while other popular programs are being broadcasted, while the person is working, while the person is sleeping, etc.).
DVRs are also popular in that they allow a user to pause, rewind or fast forward a television program. Thus, the user can re-watch the program (or a portion thereof), or skip a portion of the program. This creates a problem for the content owner and/or the content provider in that it allows the user to skip commercials, or paid advertisements, which can decrease the value of the program to the content owner, the content provider and advertisers.
It also creates another problem in that the information that's included in the program may be outdated. For example, a program may include an advertisement for a movie that is currently being shown at a local theater. If, however, the user does not watch the program for several weeks, that movie may no longer be playing at the local theater. By way of another example, the program may include information at the bottom of the screen (e.g., news ticker or “crawler”), identifying upcoming programs, late-breaking news, scores of daily sporting events, etc. Obviously, if the user does not watch the program for several weeks, this information is outdated, and of little value.
This problem originates from the fact that this type of information (e.g., advertisements, news tickers, “crawlers,” etc.) is selected based on when the program is being broadcasted, and not on when the program is being viewed. For example, if a program is being broadcasted on a Monday afternoon, then it may include commercials directed toward mothers, or individuals who are home on Monday afternoon. Similarly, if a program is being broadcasted on a sports channel on Sunday night, then it may include a news ticker on scores for sporting events that took place earlier that day.
With more and more data being time-shifted, it would be advantageous to develop a system and method of adding data (e.g., auxiliary data) to time-shifted data at the time the data is being played. By doing this, data can be added that is current, and therefore more likely to be of value to the user, which can increase the value of the program to the content owner, the content provider and advertisers.